


Flying

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did Dean accepts to fly, again ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

**Author's Note:**

> That fic is for my lovely Erin.

The wind is everywhere. It whistles in Dean’s ears, wraps itself around Dean and Castiel, and makes Dean shivers. He wonders for the fifth time why he had had this idea but he opens his eyes and catches Castiel’s smile.

Castiel’s smile is so bright it seems to Dean as if it’s lighting everything around them. It’s one of the most beautiful smiles he ever saw and that’s what makes him not regret his decision to fly with Cas even if he hates -really really hates- heights. Thankfully Cas is aware of his fear and they aren’t that high, just high enough so that they can fly above the trees.

Dean focuses on Castiel’s face, on his smile, on his incredibly blue eyes and he forgets that his feet aren’t on the ground. Castiel looks the happiest man -or angel- ever and Dean feels his heart beat faster. He is the one making Castiel happy like this, it’s because of him. Dean couldn’t be more happy than now.

They fly above a taller tree so Cas has to fly a bit higher, making Dean get out of his bubble. He tightens his grip on Castiel and the angel lets out a light chuckle.

“Don’t worry, we are landing soon.”

And soon enough, they do. Dean looks at Castiel’s wings when they land; they are big, dark, beautiful and powerful. Dean touches the ground with a sigh of relief.

“Man, it’s good to be here,” he says.

“Thank you for flying with me. It was remarkable.”

“It was. We could do that more often,” Dean adds when he sees Castiel glowing of happiness.

Hell, if it makes Cas that happy, they really should do that more often. Dean wants to see his angel like that every day.

“You really want to ? Aren’t you scared of heights ?” Castiel worries. “I thought it was only for this one time and I appreciated this moment at its whole, you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“It wasn’t that bad. I mean, I liked it. I could get used to it.”

“Really ?”

Dean shifts nearer to Cas and takes his face with both of his hands. He looks right into his eyes.

“Really,” he whispers honestly.

Cas shivers and Dean catches the sigh of his wings moving when he does. A smile appears on his face too and he bends to kiss Castiel. The angel collapses against Dean and this time it’s Dean’s turn to chuckle.

“Sorry,” Castiel says when he returns on his feet. “I got dizzy.”

“I know the feeling.”

They kiss again and Dean feels something around him. He smiles when the wings completely wraps them in a warm cocoon.


End file.
